Accidents Happen
by Apatheia
Summary: 06.:XemnasFuu:. She would not be allowed to leave even if that meant he had to permanently tie her to one of the members himself.
1. Introduction

**Title:** Accidents Happen  
**Author:** Apatheia  
**Pairing:** Fuu/Organization XIII  
**Rating:** PG-13/Teen  
**Summary:** (AU) It was a complete accident, an unwanted situation brought on by her quest for knowledge. She had never meant to stumble upon their castle, but to be quite honest it was bound to happen eventually.  
**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Please don't sue; the only thing you would get is a few dollars in change and some Kingdom Hearts tee-shirts.

* * *

**1. Introduction **

When one man garbed in a black cloak with his face hidden by the shadows of a hood walked up to her and demanded to know how she had gotten there she said, "Portal."

When one man with messy dirty-blond hair and curious green eyes asked her how she had managed to sneak past the heartless that lurked outside she said, "Walked."

When another man sneered at her in disdain and deemed her enough of an oddity to bother asking just what she was doing _there_ of all places, she held up her notebook without a moment's hesitation and said, "Report."

And when a red-headed man at least a foot taller than her stepped into her way with a cocky grin and asked her just where she thought she was going, she calmly said, "Move," before she brushed past him.


	2. Love

**Title:** Accidents Happen  
**Author:** Apatheia  
**Pairing:** Fuu/Organization XIII  
**Rating:** PG-13/Teen  
**Summary:** (AU) It was a complete accident, an unwanted situation brought on by her quest for knowledge. She had never meant to stumble upon their castle, but to be quite honest it was bound to happen eventually.  
**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Please don't sue; the only thing you would get is a few dollars in change and some Kingdom Hearts tee-shirts.

* * *

**2. Love**

It wasn't about love.

It wasn't about any sense of appreciation for her company.

It wasn't even about having any particular use or ability that could further their cause.

Fuu was kept alive solely because she proved to be of some interest to them. While she was oblivious to the exact reasoning behind said interest, she was far too practical to believe that there was anything remotely warm behind their motivations.

After all, Xemnas always said that Nobodies lacked the capacity to care.


	3. Light, RoxasFuu

**Title:** Accidents Happen  
**Author:** Apatheia  
**Pairing:** Fuu/Organization XIII  
**Rating:** PG-13/Teen  
**Summary:** (AU) It was a complete accident, an unwanted situation brought on by her quest for knowledge. She had never meant to stumble upon their castle, but to be quite honest it was bound to happen eventually.  
**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Please don't sue; the only thing you would get is a few dollars in change and some Kingdom Hearts tee-shirts.

* * *

**3. Light**

If she had been forced to compare herself to any element, Fuu would choose light. She did so not out of any illusions of unobtainable purity – even the strongest of hearts had a bit of taint to them – but rather out of the simple fact that she, like light, was hard to snuff out.

No matter how hard one tried to eradicate it, somehow the tiniest trace of light managed to survive the onslaught. Likewise, no matter how difficult the challenge or unlikely the odds, Fuu always managed to pull through in the end. (Somewhere in the back of her mind a voice that sounded eerily similar to Rai muttered that when put that way she sounded more like clay than light, y'know?)

But where Fuu was similar to light, Roxas _was_ light.

Out of all of the members, he alone was the one whose determination for a change in his fate shone brilliantly. In a canvas full of dark blurry shapes he would always be the bright golden-yellow one that stood out from amongst the rest.

He was untouchable, not physically but _emotionally_, in a way that reminded her of the rays of sunlight that lit up her hometown. No matter how far one reached or how hard they tried, a person simply could not capture the sun's beams in their hand anymore than they could reach Roxas' heart.

Because in the end it was simply impossible to touch what was never truly there in the first place.


	4. Breaking the Rules

**Title:** Accidents Happen  
**Author:** Apatheia  
**Pairing:** Fuu/Organization XIII  
**Rating:** PG-13/Teen  
**Summary:** (AU) It was a complete accident, an unwanted situation brought on by her quest for knowledge. She had never meant to stumble upon their castle, but to be quite honest it was bound to happen eventually.  
**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Please don't sue; the only thing you would get is a few dollars in change and some Kingdom Hearts tee-shirts.

* * *

**4. Breaking the Rules **

Most girls would have succumbed to tears upon the realization that, yes, they were in a castle belonging to a group of dangerous men – and one woman – and, no, they would not be allowed to go home anytime soon, if they were even allowed to go home at all.

Others girls would have broken down into an incoherent mess when comprehension sank in and they finally noticed that there was something _not quite right_ about the organization that kept them locked away in a floating castle, something that spoke of danger lurking around every corner and behind every door.

_Fuu_ merely shrugged in acceptance before settling down in an empty room and filling the numerous scraps of paper she had managed to find in the castle with diligent notes in her tidy print. After all, there was still her report to consider and, Organization XIII or not, she was determined to finish it.

Besides, things were just easier this way.


	5. A Fine Line, AxelRoxasFuu

**Title:** Accidents Happen  
**Author:** Apatheia  
**Pairing:** Fuu/Organization XIII  
**Rating:** PG-13/Teen  
**Summary:** (AU) It was a complete accident, an unwanted situation brought on by her quest for knowledge. She had never meant to stumble upon their castle, but to be quite honest it was bound to happen eventually.  
**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Please don't sue; the only thing you would get is a few dollars in change and some Kingdom Hearts tee-shirts.

* * *

**5. A Fine Line (Between Love and Hate)**

If there is one thing he hates, it is the way she reminds him of Roxas.

The resemblance is nowhere near physical, but deeper than the skin.

It is in the way she reacts to the unfamiliar.

The light behind her eyes, the brilliance that is her personality, seems to flicker until it is no more than a mere echo of itself. Her body stiffens without her notice, her muscles instinctively tight in premature preparation for either fight or flight. Her body language is a contradiction to the unruffled words that leave her lips in small bursts.

During those times, it is as though she cannot be touched by anyone or anything.

Roxas always had the habit of locking himself away whenever he was around others, and it is uncanny how she has managed to pick up the trait over the course of their short interludes. For Roxas, it was a matter of survival. For her, it is simply a matter of trust that must be earned.

It is in the way she acts when she is around the ones that she has deemed less of a threat.

She will never trust them fully – not like she did those friends of hers that even now cling to the hope of finding her – but she is more open with some than she will ever be with others. It is a select few who manage to elicit more than a single word (but rarely more than three) from her, and even fewer who manage to maintain a conversation under such restrictions.

Roxas was the same way, bestowing words upon others as if they were special tokens to be won. After much time he was decidedly more prone to complete sentences than she is now, but the faintly sharp tone that seemed to always linger when he spoke is eerily similar to her own.

She is too much like his earlier days. For Roxas, the tone eventually softened in his presence, changed into something that almost passed as agreeable. For her, there is no softening, merely a different inflection to hide the one that will remain a sharp edge.

It is in the way she makes them feel when they should be utterly devoid of emotion.

Because Roxas was borne from the loss of two unified hearts rather than a solitary one, his tie with past life emotions was the strongest among them all. Echoes of love, sorrow, happiness, anger, and all the others clung to him like a second skin and even when he was closed off to the world around him, they could all detect the whispers of feeling.

Axel knows he was not the only one to have noticed it.

Now with the absence of Roxas, and in their own little way, each of them is drawn to her as a moth is to a flame.

Her reactions to everything can only be those of a person who has a heart, and if only for a little bit the illusion of humanity they hide behind to conceal what they are lacking seems more tangible. Her delight brings to mind images of a happier time for some and a carefree childhood for others. The flashes of irritation that flicker across her face remind them all what it should feel like when they are wronged.

The pull is stronger for some than it is for others; those who have been lacking a heart longer than the rest seem less affected by her presence. For them the memories of emotion are not as fresh and thus the temptation is far more manageable, but there are times when even they cannot resist.

If only for that, Axel finds all of his memories of hatred and directs them at her.

It is especially in the way she manages to brush aside everything he offers as though it means nothing.

Perhaps his hatred is of no importance to her, just as his friendship was of no importance to Roxas.

After all, Roxas had left (snuck out) in the middle of the night and ignored any bond the two of them may have shared. Axel had offered him companionship - certainly nowhere near as tempting as finding his other and feeling absolute completeness, but it was companionship nonetheless.

Roxas had thrown it back in his face all because someone – her - had planted it in his head that he should search for his other half.

However, before all that, in what could only be called the beginning, he had extended the same offer to her. His attempts at civil acquaintanceship had earned nothing but her ire, and his tolerance of her had earned nothing more than a frown coupled with a sharp look of reprimand. Perhaps his reputation of not being nice had preceded him.

Not that it really matters all that much in the end.

In this world where time means nothing and allegiances are the key to survival, she tempted Roxas into betraying him, and now all he has for her are scathing remarks hidden behind a feral grin. In return, she brushes him off with callous comments that only serve to bring to mind the one nobody all too willing to forget him.

But he remarks.

Because when it comes down to it, he needed Roxas - _still_ needs him.

And if there is one thing he hates, it is the way she reminds him of Roxas.


	6. Proposal I, XemnasFuu

**Title:** Accidents Happen  
**Author:** Apatheia  
**Pairing:** Fuu/Organization XIII  
**Rating:** PG-13/Teen  
**Summary:** (AU) It was a complete accident, an unwanted situation brought on by her quest for knowledge. She had never meant to stumble upon their castle, but to be quite honest it was bound to happen eventually.  
**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Please don't sue; the only thing you would get is a few dollars in change and some Kingdom Hearts tee-shirts.

* * *

**6. Proposal I**

"It has been several weeks since your arrival," the one the others called the Superior remarked needlessly, but Fuu inclined her head slightly in affirmation all the same. "I trust that in the time that has passed, the accommodations provided you have met your satisfaction?"

After a moment of thought, she merely nodded again.

The Superior laced his fingers in front of his face, his elbows on his desk, and considered her for a moment. "Good. You'll understand, of course," he continued, "that as the leader of the Organization my time cannot be as widely spread to more indulgent activities like the other members."

Fuu frowned.

Just where did he plan on going with this?

"Nonetheless, I do hope you will see it to be in your best interest to accept a contractual marriage arrangement. I—"

"No," she interrupted flatly. Clearly, the other members had exaggerated their leader's intelligence; only an idiot would actually propose marriage to a girl he barely knew and consider it at all possible for his proposal to be accepted.

He frowned. "If you would just—"

"Absolutely not."

"Very well." The Superior sighed softly and waved her off with a hand. "You are dismissed, then."

Fuu regarded him warily for a moment—no one dropped an issue _that_ easily—before she settled on simply accepting the strange encounter. The other members had already proven themselves to be an odd group, so there was no telling just how deep their leader's eccentricities ran.

Ultimately, she felt it better to get out of his office while she still could.

Offering him a shallow nod of farewell, she turned on her heel and briskly walked to the door. Her hand lingered at the handle only momentarily before she pushed the door open to peer out into the empty white hallway.

"Oh, and Fuu…"

She stepped into the hallway, the heel of her shoe holding the door open enough for her to slant him a glance over her shoulder.

"I imagine you will agree to one of us eventually," he remarked, nothing short of serious. "So it would be in your best interest to fully settle in while you still have the opportunity." He paused for a moment and the corner of his mouth quirked into a smile that made her skin crawl. "After all, I very much doubt you shall be returning to your friends anytime soon."

The door swung shut to the sound of his soft laughter.


End file.
